


A Better Place

by kimikokun



Series: Its a kind of magic [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alexstrasza is fluff Queen, Excessive Drinking, F/F, Get fucked Turalyon is a mood, Implied/Referenced Suicide, no idea what to tag at this point, series of one shots of Alleria and Alexstrasza becoming a big ball of gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimikokun/pseuds/kimikokun
Summary: Alleria Windrunner had lost many things in her life. But maybe she could gain something she never thought possible.





	A Better Place

Pain.

 

That was what occupied most of her mind.

 

Years upon years of torture as punishment for the path she chose. Torture that her own husband allowed and partook in.

 

The feel of the Light as it tried to burn away the void in her mind. The way the shadowy tendrils that extended out from her body had tried to lash at her jailer in a feeble attempt to stop the blinding agony.

 

No matter what Alleria did nowadays, the thoughts always lingered. Begging her to succumb to the void and making her weary of people. Even people with good intentions she was cautious of. She thought Turalyon a man with good intentions once and he betrayed her more than she ever thought he could.

 

She couldn’t even look at her own son without seeing that bastard’s face. It made her sick to her stomach that after years of longing to see Arator and being so close to giving up on that hope she found herself reunited with him but unable to stand more than a few minutes in his presence. The hurt in his eyes when she broke down in sobs from the memories violently being thrust to the forefront by the Light that exuded from him unsettling the void pained her even more.

 

And after all that, a sister that had been felled by Frostmourne and cursed with undeath. Vereesa was the only one from her time before Draenor that she found comfort in. Her Little Moon that would hold her through her anguish. Alleria would have felt out of place what with her being the big sister that was supposed to support her younger siblings, but she had been through so much she was tired of fighting. Tired of trying so hard and it being for nothing.

 

It wasn’t _fair_ that she had sacrificed so much and given up everything she loved to save those around her and in return called a monster. An _abomination_.

 

She was no longer Alleria Windrunner, first born of Ranger-General Lireesa Windrunner of Quel’Thalas and hero of Draenor. No, she was just Alleria.

 

Void tainted and broken, Alleria.

 

_Oh how the mighty fall_ she thought to herself, knocking back more of the strong rum she was nursing.

 

Another day, another bottle or three.

 

The alcohol dumbed the senseless rattling in her head to near silence. Enough for her to stagger through each day comfortably numb. She wasn’t sure how she ended up in snow covered Dragonblight that day. She didn’t really care either. The cold settling in her bones against the warmth of the rum in her stomach only added to her bliss.

 

She found herself laid in the snowy plains surrounding Wyrmrest Temple idly watching the red dragonflight coming and going or simply circling the tower. It was calming. The snow was beginning to seep through her thick cloak, directly cooling the bare skin of her stomach and arms.

 

As she lifted the bottle for another sip, she sighed in frustration when only a drop landed on her tongue. Throwing the bottle away angrily she resigned herself to the fact she wouldn’t be moving any time soon and would have to endure the hangover until she could mask it with more liquor.

 

Night drew near and she remained in the snow, flakes falling heavy over her blue tinted skin. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew she could die like this if she didn’t move. Even that wasn’t enough to make her fight. There was no point. Everything was broken. If only she had stayed in Quel’thalas. Stayed a Ranger-Captain and served under Sylvanas with Vereesa by her side. She could have protected them and Silvermoon or died with it, pure of heart.

 

Unconsciousness was tugging her under and she succumbed to it, seeing the happy memories of Turalyon from when they met, welcoming Arator to the world, up until they left for Draenor, before the memories faded to dark twisted thoughts and she saw no more.

 

 

Alexstrasza sat upon the top of Wyrmrest Temple, watching the elf that her scouts had reported to her hours ago. Like the elf in the snow, the dragon didn’t move from where she kept her vigil, her legs dangling over the edge.

 

As night began to descend, she became increasingly worried that the elf made no effort to move and yet, she could tell that the woman was alive. She couldn’t shake the restless growing under her skin seeing life draining before her.

 

Without another thought, she used her powerful limbs to push off from the tower, briefly revelling in the freefall before shifting to her mighty dragon form. Flying close to the woman, she landed with a dull thud and padded over the last few steps, cursing herself for waiting for so long.

 

Although she could feel life clinging on, the elf looked positively dead. With a gasp she noticed the arcane tattoos and knew instantly who had come to fall at her door. With a curious glance, she noticed the discarded bottle and the scent of the elf’s breath and sighed sadly.

 

Carefully, she gathered Alleria in her large clawed palm and lifted off, flying back to the temple and descending underneath to the Ruby Sanctum. She stepped through the portal and walked down the ramp, immediately settling in the centre of the large meadow and calling out to one of the sanctum guardians to bring her some spare clothes.

 

Alexstrasza shifted back to her mortal form as the guardian returned with clothes and a water skin. She thanked him and immediately set to work, stripping off the sodden cloak and unlatching her armour. She hesitated briefly but continued, shedding the rest of her clothes and quickly replacing them with the dry cotton trousers and loose shirt.

 

Alleria was still dangerously blue and breathing shallow. Even without the usual sun kissed skin of the Quel’dorei and Sin’dorei, Alexstrasza found the woman beautiful. A strong and disciplined warrior, scars decorating her flesh that told tales of many battles.

 

The dragon gathered the elf in her arms, bringing their faces close. Alexstrasza breathed in deeply and exhaled, her breath a swirling green mist fanning over Alleria and slipping between her parted lips in a small inhale. She kept them there, closely hugging Alleria to allow the heat of her body to seep into the younger woman and breathing more healing mist to fight off any dangerous effects of the cold.

 

It took over an hour, but Alexstrasza held her steady, brushing a steady hand through the elf’s damp hair and watching the gradual return of colour to her skin and lips.

 

Before long, Alleria’s heartbeat began to pick up to a normal pace before her eyelids fluttered open.

 

Alexstrasza was greeted by large pools of shimming blue, arcane dancing in her irises. There was so much pain hidden in there that the dragon couldn’t help but immediately feel drawn, wanting to chase away whatever plagued her mind.

 

As if only just realising who she was, Alleria’s eyes widened and she tried to scramble away but Alexstrasza maintained her hold and chuckled, a low sound vibrating through her chest.

 

“Now, now child of the Quel’dorei. You are safe with me,” marginally, the elf calmed and dropped her head to the dragon’s shoulder.

 

After a period of silence, Alleria spoke, her voice rough and croaky, “I’m so sorry to have inconvenienced you, Life-Binder. I don’t really know what I was doing out there.”

 

Alexstrasza hummed thoughtfully, “It matters not. You are here and safe now. I do not know what bothers you so, but you are welcome to stay as long as you want.”

 

The elf nodded and Alexstrasza smiled, continuing to run her hands through golden locks, scratching lightly at the nape of her neck with the tips of her gauntlet.

 

Bit by bit the tension all but melted away, a quiet snoring reaching her sensitive ears.

 

Alexstrasza looked upon Alleria, her heart tugging in her chest. Longing was something she was familiar with. A broad sense of longing to protect all mortals on Azeroth and her flight was a constant for her. But this feeling of being tied, a thread wrapping around her and tying her to the woman in her arms was something only reserved for her consorts.

 

There was something about her other than her dazzling beauty. She sensed a darkness within her, something that drew her in like a complicated puzzle. Alexstrasza hoped that Alleria would take her up on her offer to stay, if only to learn more about the mysterious woman. And although she was no longer the Red Aspect and her flight had fell on hard times, she couldn’t help the swelling of hope in her chest at the thought.

 

 


End file.
